


Curiosity killed the cat

by Gabrielique (Sacchan90)



Series: Polyamorous Relationship [1]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polygamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacchan90/pseuds/Gabrielique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Benvolio?" Romeo repeats frowning. "Come on Juliet, it's not possible." he laughs at the idea. "Probably it was just a guy that looked like him."</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"I know what I saw, and I saw our cousins one step from undressing each other!" Juliet says indignantly. "Romeo I'm serious."</i>
  <br/>
  <i>From the look on Juliet's face it's clear that there is nothing to laugh about and that she's sure of what she saw. "But..." he shakes his head. "Benvolio loves Mercutio he would....never cheat on him. Never."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity killed the cat

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me how this started, just take it as it is.  
> Disclamers: I do not own the characters, english is not my first language and I don't have a beta, so all the mistakes are mine.

Juliet storms inside the flat as soon as Romeo opens the door, without a single greeting word.

"Juliet?" Romeo asks worried. When she called him thirty minutes earlier asking if they could see each other she sounded like someone slightly panicking, so Romeo agreed, but he didn't realized she was _that_ much panicking. "Are you okay?"

Juliet sits on the edge on the couch in the living room, her hands pressed between her knees, her left foot tapping the floor. "No."

"Okay, okay, try to relax." Romeo says gently moving to her side. "Do you need anything?"

"Romeo..." Juliet looks up at him. "I am...so sorry."

"You are worrying me." Romeo admits sitting close to his girlfriend. "Juliet what happened?"

Reassured by the gentle hand on her shoulder, Juliet let go a shaking breath before she speaks again with a thin voice filled with worry. "You know how I was supposed to be out with Susan today? Well turned out she couldn't anymore, so I went home...God, how am I supposed to tell you?"

"Juliet, Juliet..." Romeo wraps an arm around Juliet's shoulder and brings her closer to his body, hoping that the action will result soothing. "Breathe my dear, take your time."

Juliet nods and takes a deep breath. She finally manages to stop her foot, but that's all. "So I went home." she starts again biting her bottom lip. "I wasn't supposed to be there, you know? Because of Susan. Anyway I went to my room but I noticed that Tybalt's door was open meaning he was at home for once, so I figured out I say hi like a polite cousin, right? But when I was knocking I noticed someone was with him."

"Oh." Romeo says. "With him like..."

"Like making out in Tybalt's bed." Juliet says too quickly.

"Oh." Romeo repeats again. Well, that would explain a little bit of surprised, not why she needed to see him so urgently.

"But that's not the problem!" Juliet says again quickly, sensing Romeo's confusion. "The problem is that...oh God I am so so so sorry." she looks up at her boyfriend for a moment gathering her courage. "The other guy...it was Benvolio."

"Benvolio?" Romeo repeats frowning. "Come on Juliet, it's not possible." he laughs at the idea. "Probably it was just a guy that looked like him."

"I know what I saw, and I saw our cousins one step from undressing each other!" Juliet says indignantly. "Romeo I'm serious."

From the look on Juliet's face it's clear that there is nothing to laugh about and that she's sure of what she saw. "But..." he shakes his head. "Benvolio loves Mercutio he would....never cheat on him. Never."

"But he did." Juliet says taking Romeo's hands in hers. "And we have to tell Mercutio, for his sake."

"He loves Mercutio." Romeo repeats with more confident. " Mercutio is not the easiest person in the world to deal with, he has his problems...but Benvolio knows that, that's why he would never do something like that. Not to him."

"Romeo..."

"And not with Tybalt!" Romeo stands up and moves aimless around the room. "That's even worse than cheating him, that's...totally betraying him while mocking his pain!"

"I know." Juliet says softly, now totally calm. "Talk with Benvolio, ask him an explanation, maybe we can still fix this."

Romeo sighs loudly. "You think so?"

Juliet offers him a shy smile. "I hope so."

* * *

 

The thing is that Romeo can't find a good moment to bring up the subject. It's not like he can go to his cousin and ask him directly why on earth he was making out with Tybalt.

He just can't.

Especially because he can't still believe that Benvolio is even able to cheat on his significant other like that.

He wants to give him the benefit of the doubt, but at the same time he knows Juliet would never lie to him.

And Benvolio seems the same around Mercutio, no sign of wanting to get away from that relationship.

That's what makes Romeo uncomfortable: knowing what Benvolio did while he watches him being affectionate with Mercutio like nothing happened.

At last he snaps on an evening, after Mercutio spent the day with them, because Juliet was right, Mercutio needs to know and Benvolio must give him an explanation.

"You are an hypocrite." Romeo says without cerimonies.

"What are you talking about?" Benvolio asks confused.

"I'm talking about the fact that you made out with Tybalt and yet you play the perfect boyfriend with Mercutio."

Benvolio sighs. "How did you find out?"

"You don't even have the decency to deny it?" Romeo frowns. "Benvolio...you can't do this to Mercutio."

"I'm not doing anything to Mercutio." Benvolio says gently.

"You are cheating on him!" Romeo shouts to his cousin. "He doesn't deserve that, you know? At least broke up with him first! He's your friend before being your boyfriend."

"I'm not cheating on him!" Benvolio says firmly, ignoring the way Romeo looks at him, betrayed and wounded. "Let me explain."

" _Please do!_ " Romeo begs exasperated.

Benvolio waits for Romeo to calm down and give him his full attention. "Yes I made out with Tybalt, but I'm not cheating on Mercutio. _Wait._ " he holds up a hand when he sees Romeo ready to do any objection. "I know you think it makes no sense,but...uhm, how do I explain this...have you ever heard of polyamorous relationships?"

Romeo shakes his head.

"Well, let's just say that I'm in a relationship with Mercutio _and_ Tybalt." Benvolio explains. "It was strange at first but somehow worked perfectly in the end."

"You mean...you have a manage a trois?" Romeo stares at Benvolio with his mouth gaping.  
  
"I personally don't like that term." Benvolio clears his throat embarassed. "But if that helps you to understand, yes the three of us are in a relationship and we are very very happy."

"Did you just imply that Tybalt makes you happy?"

"Really Romeo? I'm not the only Montague dating a Capulet in this house-"

"Yeah but Juliet is not Tybalt!"

"Thank God she's not."

Romeo stops and for a moment thinks about it. "Are you insulting my girlfriend?"

"Merely pointing out that it would be very awkward if I was in love with your girlfriend, and that one Tybalt is enough.” Benvolio replies with a shrug. “look I know it's.... _uncommon_ to say the least, but I can assure we have our agreement and we are all fine with it.”  
  
Romeo nods once, not really sure he can even understand. “It's just weird, man.” he admits. “But I think I'll...get used to it.”  
  
Benvolio claps one of Romeo's shoulder. “Weird is not that bad actually, you reacted quite well, thank you.”  
  
“I...I'll go and tell Juliet.” Romeo announces. “She panicked when she found you two.”  
  
“So it _was_ Juliet.” Benvolio comments with a smirk. “I should have guessed.”

* * *

 

The coffe shop is noisy enough to give privacy, but not enough to be distracting, and Romeo likes the place for that exact reason.  
  
Juliet is sitting in front of him, a smile lights up her face as he reaches out over the table to take her hand.  
  
“You know, I'm glad that in the end Benvolio wasn't cheating on Mercutio.” she says.  
  
“Me too.” Romeo nods. “I've always been scared of the possibility of them arguing because...which side I should take in that case? My cousin's, or my best friend's?”  
  
“I hope you'll never find out.” Juliet reassures, the she frowns. “Speaking of the devil...is that your cousin?”  
  
Romeo turns around to look, and outside the shop Benvolio is currently talking with Tybalt, who is shaking his head and disagreeing with anything Benvolio is saying.  
  
“With your cousin.” Romeo agrees. “I stand corrected: Dragging your cousin inside.”  
  
A moment later Benvolio enters the shop, dragging Tybalt inside by his arm, heading to Romeo and Juliet's table.  
  
“Hey!” Juliet greets them with a big smile. “How are you two doing?”  
  
“Wonderfully.” Benvolio replies taking a chair from a nearby table and joining Romeo.  
  
“Yeah.” Tybalt nods doing the same joining Juliet.  
  
“So is this a Montagues and Capulets double date?” Juliet asks cheerfully looking at the other boys.  
  
Tybalt makes a dying soud and stands up. “That's it, I'm out.”  
  
“I told you she knew.” Benvolio warns, a hand closing around Tybalt's wrist to stop him.  
  
“That's why I didn't want to come!” Tybalt replies. “Seriously, _Benvolio_.”  
  
“ _Tybalt_ , please.” Benvolio says simply, and it's all it takes.  
  
“Oh my God.” Juliet exclaims when Tybalt sits again next to her. “I never see you do something for someone that wasn't me. This is cute.”  
  
“Shut up, please.” Tybalt begs.  
  
“Aw aren't you a cutie when you are embarassed?” Juliet teases. “Relax it's just us _and your boyfriend._ ”  
  
“Benvolio!” Tybalt exclaims, half a request for help, half a death threat.  
  
“I'll get us something to drink.” Benvolio offers with an apologetic smile.  
  
“Yeah.” Tybalt agrees. “You do that.”  
  


* * *

After the worst thirty minutes of Tybalt's life, Benvolio's cellphone starts ringing, providing a wonderful distraction.  
  
“It's Mercutio.” Benvolio says before answering. “Hello?”  
  
“Care to explain to me why my boys are in a coffee shop having a nice time with their cousins _without me?_ ”  
  
Benvolio looks around and he notices Mercutio on the other side of the street looking at them. “Nobody is telling you to stay there, you can join us.”  
  
“Oh no I don't want to interrumpt anything or feeling like the third wheel, you know.”  
  
“You are not interrumpting nothing and you definitely aren't the third wheel.”  
  
Tybalt snorts. “Tell him to bring his ass here or I'll go there and drag him inside with the force like you did with me. I'm not going to suffer this alone.”  
  
Benvolio rolls his eyes. “Tybalt asks if you can _kindly_ join us.”  
  
“That's not what I said at all!” Tybalt raises up his voice to be sure that Mercutio will hear something on the other side of the line.  
  
“Okay he didn't say that.” Benvolio agrees for the sake of his relationship. “What are you still doing there?"  
  
“Just enjoying the view. Everyone I care about and love is at that table, is amazing.”  
  
Benvolio smiles, not saying a thing for a moment, letting Mercutio have his well deserved moment. He doesn't need to tell him that all those people care and love him back. “Yes, but you are missing in this picture so come here.”  
  
Mercutio is laughing when he close the calls, and he beams at his friends when he enters “Hello people!”  
  
“Hi Mercutio.” Juliet greets him with a big smile. “Wonderful day, isn't?”  
  
“Absolutely wonderful.” Mercutio grins and leans to quick kiss Benvolio on the lips. “For a not planned meeting, that's it.”  
  
“Yes.” Romeo nods but somehow he starts to feel claustophobic, not sure what he is supposed to expect. He's not sure if he'll be able to avoid doing or saying anything stupid if Mercutio kisses Tybalt too.  
  
But Mercutio doesn't kiss Tybalt because obviously Tybalt doesn't want to be kissed in public, so Romeo breathes again after a few seconds.  
  
“Do you have a chair for me?” Mercutio asks looking around. “Ah, nevermind.” he says after a quick scan of the nearby tables and proceed to sit in Tybalt's lap. “So, what you were talking about?”  
  
“I'm going to kill you.” Tybalt hisses, but his words lacks the usual venom and his arms wrap around Mercutio's waist almost immediately.  
  
“Yes, yes, _dear_ , but later. We are talking now.” Mercutio hushes the other with a move of his hand.  
  
“Okay since the three of you are here, I have a question.” Juliet says seriously, hands wrapped around her cup. “Did you already have a threesome?”  
  
There is no room for silence because as soon as Juliet is done with her question, Benvolio chokes on his drink.  
  
“Benny!”  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
Mercutio and Tybalt speaks at the same time, both leaning forward ready to help if needed.  
  
Benvolio nods quickly, coughing a few times to clear his throat. “Yeah, yeah....I...wasn't expecting _that._ ”  
  
“Oh, my bad.” Juliet bites her lip. “I must admit I was very direct.”  
  
“Yes you were.” Tybalt gives to his cousin a sharp look.  
  
“Hey that's cool, it's means a lot to us that you are comfortable with this!” Mercutio exclaims. “But don't kill our boyfriend okay? Or Romeo, by the way, I don't think he is that comfortable yet.”  
  
Romeo hides his face in his hands. “I just don't want to picture you three having sex, thank you very much.”  
  
“Trust me Romeo, I don't want you to picture us having sex either.” Tybalt says and it sounds enough like a threat that Romeo becomes paler.  
  
“Tybalt, _darling_ , you are not helping.” Mercutio points out.  
  
“Yeah that was the plan.” Tybalt shrugs, then Juliet kicks his leg under the table. “Hey! Okay! Fine! Sorry Romeo we'll do nothing that will embarass you or make you uncomfortable.”  
  
“That's too late for that.” Romeo admits. “Can we just change topic?”  
  
“I agree.” Benvolio says simply, feeling just a little bit embarassed himself.  
  
“For now.” Juliet adds with an eloquent smile. “I'll have my details, sooner or later.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have another idea for a fic always set in this universe, more centric about Tybalt, Benvolio, and Mercutio.  
> If you like, you can suggests prompts to me, simply dropping them in my askbox on [tumblr](http://drunkpylades.tumblr.com)
> 
> (about the title: it clearly refers to Juliet finding out by accident, just in case it wasn't clear.)


End file.
